Reunion
by Miss Private Daniel Jackson
Summary: Jessie, Sarge, Reiben, Aleksandra, Kasimira, Wade, Jackson, Priya, Miller and Jenna Miller all decided it was time for a reunion. To spend time together not on a battlefield and to meet the additions to the families. But a few neighbors don't think it's a good idea for so many soldiers to be there. So, what do they do? Frighten, kill, whatever they can to get rid of them!
1. Jackson Family Gets Word

A/N: This is an idea that came to me while PMing MayDayReject. So, I have to give thanks to her for making me think of this :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saving Private Ryan! I only own Kasimira, Priya, Aleksandra, and Jessie! As well as the children of these OCs!

* * *

"There's a letter for ya, Priya," Joseph Jackson said as he walked into the dining room where Priya and Daniel Jackson were sitting with their precious little ones.

"Whose it from?" The brunette asked as she looked up from feeding hers and Daniel's son, Joseph Alexander Jackson.

"I believe it's an Aleksandra Reiben," he said, handing her the letter.

"Thanks," Priya said as she took the letter from her father-in-law.

She opened the envelope, pulling out a letter from Richard and Aleksandra Reiben. She read it over before a smile made its way onto her face.

"What is it?" Jackson asked as he settled his four year old daughter, Nancy Mariah Jackson, on his knee.

"Those two teamed up with Kassie, Wade, Miller, his wife, Sarge, and Jessie for a reunion," Priya said to him, laughing. "The planned location is on the Kentucky Lake at Jessie's place."

"Kentucky Lake isn't too far from here," Nancy said to them as she walked over and picked up her grandson. "I'll clean him and Nikki up while you two go upstairs and pack."

Jackson nodded, setting his daughter on her feet, before him and his wife stood up to go upstairs.

"Aleksandra said that she and Reiben are dying for us to meet Sophia," Priya said to her husband as she grabbed a bag for her clothes.

"Who's Sophia?" the tall blonde Southern boy asked as he too packed his clothes.

"Their daughter," Priya answered, laughing as she put more clothes into the bag.

"Oh," was all Daniel Jackson managed to say as he finished packing his clothes.

Priya Jackson sighed as she closed the bag and stood straight, "Now to pack clothes and stuff for the kids."

"Yeah, I'll take these on down to the car," Jackson told his wife as he picked up the two bags.

"Alright," the blue-eyed brunette said, nodding before she left their room to go to her kids' rooms.

Jackson took the bags out and put them in the trunk of the car with Priya following shortly behind him, "You move fast."

"Habit I guess," she answered, shrugging. "Now, I'm going to go get the young'uns."

"I'll come too," Jackson told her, following the brunette as she walked into the kitchen where Joey and Nikki were cleaned and ready to go.

"You two be safe, ya hear me?" Nancy Jackson asked, hugging her son and daughter-in-law.

"We will, Ma," Jackson and Priya said, laughing as the older woman released them from the hug.

"And while you're up there, try to convince the others to visit here sometime," Joseph Jackson said, laughing.

"Will do, Pa," Jackson said, picking up his daughter and setting her on his hip.

The blue-eyed ginger looked from her grandparents to her dad, a smile on her face. Priya picked up her son, holding him close.  
"We'll be back soon," She said, laughing as she and Jackson made their way out to the car.

The two got their kids settled in before they too got in. And before long, they were on their way to Technical Sergeant Jessie Horvath's place on Kentucky Lake.


	2. What a Surprise!

A/N: This takes place a few years after the war.

Disclaimer: Anybody that appears in this other than the original characters, I OWN! Unless stated otherwise!

* * *

"Hey, Jessie, when are Jackson and Priya supposed to be here?" Kasimira Wade asked her friend since the red head wouldn't let her get up off the couch to do anything.

"They live in Memphis, Kassie," Jessie Horvath said, smiling as she put the dishes in the cabinets. "They should have gotten Aleksandra's letter this morning."

Kasimira nodded as a now seven year old Bardulf Wade climbed up onto the couch next to his mom.

"Mommy, is Aunt Priya going to be here?" He asked, his blue eyes looking up into his mom's blue eyes.

"Yes she is, Bardulf," Kasimira said, laughing as she pulled her son closer to her. "So is Uncle Daniel with their two little ones."

Bardulf nodded, "Can I go with Uncle Mike to see the horses?"

Kasimira and Jessie laughed; it still tickled them that Bardulf took to Mike Horvath so quickly.

"Alright, but be careful," Kasimira said to him, laughing as the little boy hugged her before making like a bullet out to Horvath.

"That boy of yours took to Mike quick, didn't he?" Jessie asked, laughing as she sat beside the pregnant woman.

"Yes he did," Kasimira said, rubbing her swollen stomach gently.

"How's Wade feel about this?" Jessie asked, looking to the woman beside her.

"He's excited. That's for sure," The blonde woman answered. "He believes it's a little girl. While I believe it's a boy."

That made Jessie Horvath laugh even more, "They say a mother's intuition is always right."

"I know," Kasimira replied as Richard and Aleksandra Reiben entered the room, the former holding their four month old daughter.

"Where are Jaylee and Kaylee?" Reiben asked, looking around for the three year old twisters.

"Jaylee is with Mike, Miller, and Jenna and Kaylee is with Wade fishing," She answered, laughing as she stood up. "Daniel and Priya should be here soon."

"How'd your dad react to Sarge?" Aleksandra asked, leaning against the wall.

"The normal for him," Jessie replied, laughing a little. "Shotgun in one hand and his bayonet in the other."

"Wow," the raven haired woman muttered.

"Yeah," She added. "But, Dad eventually warmed up to the idea of his little girl growing up."

Mrs. Reiben nodded as Irwin Wade and Kaylee Horvath walked in, the three year old girl carrying a fish.

"She catch that fish?" Jessie asked as she went over to her daughter and the little girl held the fish out to her.

"Here, Mommy," She said, a bright smile on her face. "I caught this for you. I know you love fish."

"Awe, thanks Sweetheart," Jessie said, a smile on her face as she took the fish her daughter gave her. "How about we roast this over the bonfire tonight?"

The red-haired three year old nodded, a smile on her face. Jessie laughed a bit before she stood up, looking to Wade, "You two go outside and get cleaned up."

Wade laughed and nodded, the little girl taking 'Uncle Irwin's' hand before they went out behind the spacious cabin to rid their bodies of the sands.

"Where are the three dogs?" John Miller asked as he walked in to get something to drink.

"Adler took off with Wade and Kaylee when they went fishing," Jessie explained as she put the fish up till it was time for the bonfire. "Bullet and Fang, I'm assuming, went to watch over Mike, Jaylee, and Bardulf not too long ago."

Miller nodded, laughing, "How many times have I thanked you for what Bullet and Fang did?"

"Too many, John," Jessie answered, patting his shoulder. "About fifty times too many."

"At least you don't have scars on your ass from Adler," Mike Horvath said as he walked in and grabbed a beer. "By the way, Kilo brought a few more horses over. He said it was so each person could ride the trails. And Wade is out there with Kilo trying to keep the kids in line. They're that excited."

Jessie sighed, "Alright."

"At least he isn't trying to off me," Horvath pointed out, taking the lid off the beer. "Thank God for no more bayonet and shotgun."

"Tis true, Mike," Jessie agreed, laughing.

"Hey, Jessie, Jackson and Priya are here," Wade called in from where he and Kilo were.

Jessie laughed, "Let's go meet them," she said, shaking her head.

"Might as well," Horvath agreed, laughing as he and Jessie went outside with Kasimira, Reiben, Aleksandra, and Miller following.

The Jackson family was standing there, talking to Wade and Kilo with their daughter playing with the dogs, the Horvath twins, and Bardulf.

"Hey, Priya," Kasimira said as Wade walked over to stand next to her.

"Hey, Kassie," The blue eyed brunette replied, laughing.

Daniel Jackson walked up behind her with his son in his arms and Nikki hiding behind her daddy the entire time.

"Hey, Dad, do ya wanna take the kids out riding?" Jessica Kilo asked her dad, shaking her head.

"I don't mind, Jessica," He replied, laughing as he crouched down the youngsters' height. "You guys wanna come with me on the trails?"

Jaylee, Kaylee, and Bardulf nodded their heads fast, smiles on their faces. He smiled at them before standing up. He noticed Nikki watching his movements.

"Hey there," He said, a smile on his face as he looked at her. "What's your name?"

"Nikki," She replied quietly, her blue-green eyes watching him.

"Nikki, that's a pretty name," He said, laughing.

Priya Jackson knelt down to her level, "You wanna go with him and Bardulf, Jaylee, and Kaylee riding the horses?"

Nikki nodded nervously, causing the adults to laugh.

"Go on," She encouraged, a smile on her face as Nikki looked to James Kilo and her 'cousins.'

Nikki Jackson slowly walked over to them. When she was by Kilo's leg, she looked up at him.

The seventy-two year old man looked to his daughter, "We'll be back in time for the bonfire."

"You better, Dad," Jessie replied, laughing as Kilo took the children with him to the stables.

"How old is your dad exactly, Jessie?" Priya asked as she watched their forms walk off.

"Dad gets around like he's forty something rather than a seventy-two year old man," She replied before looking at them. "Let's get inside and caught up."

Every one of the adults nodded before they went inside the huge cabin.

"I see Kassie is expecting," Jackson said, laughing as he sat next to Priya on the couch with Kassie.

"Yeah. Shocked us both," Wade said to them as he stood behind his wife. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"The last time we were all together like this was when Nikki was about seven months old and Jessie was about to pop with Jaylee and Kaylee," Horvath said as he leaned against a wall beside the chair Jessie was sitting in.

Reiben walked over to Priya and Jackson and knelt down in front of them, "This is Sophia Marie Reiben."

Priya laughed heartily, "She looks just like her daddy."

"Way to go, Reiben," Jackson said, laughing as well. "We don't want a female replica of our Brooklyn Lad."

Aleksandra laughed at that, "Sophia already prefers her daddy."

"And Joey already prefers his mommy," Jackson told them as Joey held his arms out to Priya.

The country girl laughed lightly as she took her son into her arms.

"And Nikki prefers her daddy," the blue eyed brunette said, laughing as she held her son close.

The next voice shocked everyone. Except Jessie and Mike.

"Who would have thought that you guys going on a mission to save me would result in this big happy reunion?"


End file.
